Weather
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Cute moments of Luffy and Nami variations over time.
1. A hot day

**Hey guys! I know I didn't show up for a while... but I**** have a reason! I'm in the middle of a block… so I want your patient! Well, this story was about the weather! Yasa-chan helped me with the subject (thank you for this…) So here we go! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: For God****'s will, I don't own One Piece.**

**xxx**

**Weather**

**A hot day**

It was a typical day on the ship of the Mugiwara's crew. One typical day of summer, when there isn't a single cloud in the sky and not even a light breeze to soften the large and intense heat. But even so, the captain was not quiet.

"Ussop! Let's go fishing! Fishing!" Luffy shouted enthusiastic.

Ussop wasn't as enthusiastic as he was, after all he was a normal person who realized when one day was too hot, just looked aside and complained.

"You're not seeing what's hot? I will not stand in the sun Luffy…"

"It isn't that hot!" Luffy made a pout and soon after put his tongue out of his mouth. "It's sooooo hot!" And he lay on the deck.

"Idiot…" Ussop retorted.

Luffy felt so hot that he's not even going to discuss it with the big nose. Still lying on the deck with his eyes closed, he heard footsteps on the deck and then a gentle voice came to his ears.

"And you just realize that is heat now, idiot?"

He then opened his eyes and saw his navigator was standing behind his head and slightly titled forward. Her long hair was wet, draining water droplets that reached the ends of wires and fell on the boy's face. His eyes windened. She was scared.

"What is it?" She asked half undecided to ask this or not.

Without answering he got up quickly and hugged her. Ussop, who was sitting close to them, widened his eyes and let out a slight chuckle inside when he saw Nami blushing heavily.

"You're ice cold!" Luffy said with all his innocence.

The navigator was furious with herself. How she can blush for this?

"Let me go, asshole!" She said hitting him with force. "Seriously, go take a cold shower if you want to be cooler!" she said while she walked on the deck. She felt her heart beat faster.

The captain who was now in the floor (again), let the shadows of his hat hide his eyes and muttered something almost imperceptible.

"But I wanted to hug you, not just because you were cool…"

"What did you say there, Luffy?" Nami turned angry.

"Nothing! I'll take a shower then." He ran to the bathroom.

Ussop laughed at the situation but stopped short with the look of death of the "innocent" navigator.

**Xxx**

**That's it! I hope you liked this first chapter! Reviews please =D Cya! ^^**


	2. A storm day

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay... I have some big work for my college to do (Yasa-chan thinks it will kill me) but I'm here with this chapter! It's still short and I feel sorry fir that... But, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**xxx**

After the hot day (hot like hell) the Mugiwara's crew was on the deck and soon their navigator felt a strange wave.

"Get up guys. A storm is coming."

"But Nami, today was hot! How could a storm come in these conditions?" – Ussop asked.

"Because, every time after a hot day, and I said EVERY TIME, a storm comes. Just get up and do what I say."

Everyone got up and did what the navigator said. After a while, timid raindrops began to fall on the deck. The sky became dark, and powerful thunderstorms were seen near to the sea.

"Nami!" Luffy said getting closer to his orange haired girl.

"What?"

"You're not cold?"

Now she had looked on her clothes. She wore a short skirt and a sailing sweater; both of them were completely wet. The storm intensified, and a hard thunder made her embrace her captain with the scare of the sound. Luffy tightened the hug, making a safe place for her, and for his surprise, she responded, pushing it further.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked worried.

"I feel better now… Thank you, Luffy…" She blushed. She didn't know why his hug made her feel this way.

"So, why don't you change this clothes? You'll get sick if you continue like this…"

She agreed and changed her clothes in her bedroom. After putting a warm sweater and pants, she heard a door closing. Then someone cold held her from behind, but the hug was so hard that she couldn't see who it was. The person spoke.

"Sorry for making you wet since you're dry… But I can't help myself… I really want to hug you for a little longer. You're afraid of the storm, right?" She recognized Luffy's voice.

She blinked. She had a little fear for storms but since he was beside her… The hug was relaxed now, and she could turn to face him.

"Just a little, but since you're here, it's ok. I feel safe when you're around." She said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

His eyes widened and he blushed. He hugged her strongly and he kissed her after. Her eyes widened and she also blushed. An eye had disappeared of the wall after some time.

Xxx

"Robin-chwan, shouldn't you change your clothes?" Sanji asked.

"Well, I'll wait a little more…" she retorted

**xxx**

**That's it! Hope you liked... Reviews please =]**


	3. A snow day

**Sorry, I can't do it without inspiration... I hope you all like this chapter, I don't xD**

**Disclamer: Oda is the best, One Piece belongs to him.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3**

After the storm, the crew was on the deck. Now they had a snow day.

"Hey! Nami watch out!" Luffy yelled to her.

When she turned to face his direction, she was attacked by a snowball. She fell on the ground with pain, her nose was burning caused by the impact.

"Oi, Nami, are you ok?" Zoro asked.

"What do you think? Of course not! Shit, why did I became part of this?" She looked at Luffy. The way he looked at her said it all: He threw the snowball at her.

"Luffy." – She said mad.

"W-What?" He asked afraid.

"This." She made a snowball and threw it on him. He was hit in the face. Zoro smirked.

"Oi, why don't we make time for a competition?"

Luffy had now glitter on his eyes.

"Me and Nami x Zoro and Ussop! Chopper is the judge!" He just ran when he got her hand and he hid the both behind a barrier he made fast. She just thought where it came from.

Quickly he got her hand again and pulled her to him. She blushed.

"Why did you do that?" She was upon him, her hands was on his scar on the chest and her heart felt a pain.

"I saved you… Zoro threw a snowball to you while you're dreaming around…" He looked at her and blushed a little.

'_Damn, he's cute!_' She thought. She decided to lift her head little bit to see where Zoro and Ussop where. She didn't noticed but her breast were close to Luffy's face. He noticed it well.

"Nami.. get back here…" He said trying not to look at her breast.

She turned her head down to see her position and then she blushed more and got down, sitting next to his side.

"Nami.." She looked at him embarrassed. "About yesterday…"

"Oi, you two will attack or not?" They heard Ussop yelling.

Luffy showed a small smile and made a snowball. He looked secretly and found Ussop talking with Zoro (who was not able to see, he was hidden). His smile grew and he threw the little snowball on his head. Ussop fell on the deck, Luffy was laughed and Nami was looking at him. They could hear Zoro asking to Ussop if he was ok.

"Luffy." He turned to her. "About yesterday… Why did you kiss me?" She asked embarrassed.

His face turned pale and after a while he opened his mouth to talk.

"I just… felt like it. But I talked with Robin and she said me that I…" He looked at her and blushed. They heard Zoro talk this time.

"It's not fair! You two are hidden and Ussop fainted, Luffy! You need and had to put haki in this?" He was mad.

"No one told you, you couldn't be hidden!" Nami yelled back. She looked at Luffy and continued to speak. "Say it."

He nodded and after a little pause he said.

"I love you… That was what Robin said to me. She explained to me that what I felt is love." He was embarrassed.

"I love you too. And she knew that too…"

He looked at her and noticed that they're close. Very close. He saw her hand and slowly moved his own and grabbed her hand. He turned to Nami to saw her blushing more. He started to decrease the distance between them; she slowly closed her eyes and he was closing his when the barrier fell on them.

"Idiots! I'll not play anymore. Chopper relive Ussop, please." He looked at the pile of snow and saw that they are holding hands '_No way…_' He thought and kicked the head of his captain (or at least where it had to be; after all he wasn't able to see it).

It was time for dinner already. The snow wasn't falling anymore, like it had a pause. Nami was on the deck observing the sea when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Luffy.

"Sanji is calling for dinner…" He looked hungry.

"Why aren't you there? You always come first when it comes to food." She didn't get it.

"I wanted to talk with you…"

She was going to say something when a wind came and grabbed his hat and run away with it. She followed with her eyes and seeing that would fall into the sea she jumped. He stretched his arms and got her, bringing her to him. She slammed her back against his chest. The snow started to fall again.

"You know, I could get it back stretching my arms… you worried me; I can't swim remember?"

"I know you could get it but I wanted to do it. And I know how to swim…" She looked at him. He was taller than two years ago. She turned to face him; his arms still holding her in a comfortable embrace. He got one of his hands and put on the back of her neck and brought her to him. Their lips made contact. She put her hands on his back. They parted after a few seconds, looked at each other and they smiled. And then, his stomach snored.

"We have to go now, they're waiting for us and your stomach already asks for food."

"Yeah I think so too…" He said sadly.

**xxx**

**That's all! Review please =]**


	4. A hail day

**Hey guys! Last chapter here =] Well, this chapter is a challenge of my new friend Anh, he told me the subject so this chapter is for him! I hope you all like it so no more talking!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP**

**xxx**

**A hail day**

The crew was on the deck. It was afternoon and they were having a party. Why did they have a party started? Well, Luffy and Ussop were happy so they started to dance and sing. Soon Brook started to sing and play, after this Zoro started to get drunk, Sanji started to give to the ladies drinks and food, and this is it: the party. They were enjoying it a lot when…

"Nami! Look!" Luffy called for her.

Nami turned her head to see that he had sticks in his nose supported by his mouth. She just sweet dropped and turned to the other side.

'_Why couldn't he be just a little mature?_' She thought.

They started to laugh again and soon Luffy screamed in pain.

"Aw! What? Who threw a stone against my head?" He made a little pout. '_He's cute!_' Nami thought.

"I dunno, Luffy. Just be quiet. You are disturbing the party." Zoro said really mad.

"But…" He was cut off by another scream.

"Ouch! Why me?" Chopper started to cry.

Nami felt a strange wave and got up.

"Guys… I felt a strange wave. It's like a storm will come but something is strange…." Soon she could see stones falling out of the sky. "Oh shit! A hail storm Go inside! "

They started to run. Sanji and Zoro got the things on the deck and let it inside of the kitchen.

"Guys! Collect the sails! If they continue like this they'll rip! Hurry!"

She was giving orders when the stones got bigger and faster. '_Shit… we have to get off of here or the ship will be damaged._'

"Ussop and Franky move the ship to the port! Fast!" She was giving orders when everything came blank and she felt an intense pain. She felt herself meeting the floor with force.

She opened her eyes. She still felt the pain that came to her before she fell on the floor. Her eyes didn't open completely, just half. She moved her arm very slowly and her hand slowly and then her fingers. Her arm just got up a little and then fell on the bed again. The sound made something got up quickly and she moved her eyes to meet a hat and then a head.

"Nami!" He murmured.

She let out a little smile. "Luffy, what happened?" Her head burned in pain.

"A giant stone hit you head… you…" He looked sad.

Her head was in a hard pain but she didn't want to see him with this face.

"I what?" He looked away. How she disliked it. "Say it, Luffy!" She screamed. Her head exploded in pain but she didn't care.

His eyes widened. "You… slept for 2 months… I thought that you would never wake up… You made me worried… I thought that another person I love would die and I couldn't save you!" He started to cry.

Her eyes widened. '_Two months? Couldn't save a person that you love?_' She gulped, she didn't expect this. "I was sleeping for two months? But why does my head still hurts?"

"Chopper made a surgery. With the impact your head opened a bit… so he fixed it… But he said that you could felt a little pain if you woke up…" His eyes now are hidden by his hat.

'_If I woke up..._' her eyes are now entire opened. She looked at him and then tried to sit up. Luffy almost helped her but the door opened.

"Nami! You're awake! Hey! Lay down!" Chopper was as the same time happy and worried.

"I'm good now, Chopper, thank you." She let out a small smile. She was weak.

Luffy got up and left the room without saying a thing.

"He is always here. These two months he never left your side… Just to go to the bathroom of course. We all know that he didn't wanna loose anyone anymore."

"You think I can go outside?" She asked looking firmly at him.

"I don't think so. But I can't do anything, can I?" He said letting out a little smile.

Her smile grew up. "No, you can't."

Chopper carried her to the outside and let her sat down on the grass beside the Sunny's head, where their captain sat. After this he went away – not too much, he didn't want her to faint.

"Luffy. Come here." She asked to him but he didn't come and didn't respond. "Luffy, don't make me yell; my head will kill me. Come here." He turned to her but his eyes still hiding.

He got closer and sat down in front of her.

"I will not die so stop looking with that face. Look at me." He didn't look. "Look at me!" She yelled and at the same time she felt like her head would explode. Instinctively she put her hands on her head holding it by the side.

"Nami!" She still held her head but she looked at him with pain in her eyes. His look is worried. He was holding her shoulder and seeing that she was looking at him in pain he held her. "I'm sorry, Nami… Really sorry for make you feel this pain… I just didn't wanna admit that I love someone! I'm weak… I'm still weak after these two years… I can't love a person if I can't protect her! When you got hit by those stone and I saw you in the floor with a lot of blood I remembered when Ace died… That I couldn't do anything! I'm sorry…"

"If you want to love someone so just love. You're not weak Luffy. You saved me that time, you don't let me die now 'cause you are always with me. I think that if you aren't there I would die, but I'm here andyou'll protect if the person that you love is me, I have to tell you that I always love you, even if I couldn't remember when it started."

Now he was looking at her. He bit his lower lip when he thought. Suddenly he looked at her.

"Ilove you too Nami. And I also don't know when it started. But we just told it."He was serious. He started to get closer and then he kissed her. The intensity was such that they felt on the ground. He started to move his hand and started to slide it until her breast but then he remembered that Chopper was looking at them. "Let's…" He made a pause, he was without air "…Go back to the infirmary."

She blinked and laughed. "Yes, let's go back…"

**xxx**

**That's it! Review please and I promise that I'll update the others stories... Really**


End file.
